


Finals Study Session

by reyrocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acid, Drug Use, Finals, Finals Week, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are mentioned, drug mention, good luck on exams!, haikyuu!! - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing tonight?” “I have shit to do man.” “Cool, I’ll be taking both of these by myself then.” Why study for finals when you can trip on acid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a story my friend Steve told today and it's been on my mind haha. Because instead of studying for my finals, I wanted to write a short fic to get back into the swing of writing! (I still owe Heather a Daisuga story, fuuuuck)  
> Also posted on fanfiction under reyrocks

Finals Study Session

Hanamaki was hunched over at his desk, studying hard from the material in front of him. Today was the last day of regular classes and finals began tomorrow. This was his fourth semester of college and but surprisingly it was one of his easiest, but that didn’t mean he could slack off. He had three finals the next day and only one on each of the other days. His science book was open and dog-eared at many pages with a scribbled study guide beside it. On his laptop he had his online statistics book open on the first tab and the homework page on another. He had been alternating between subjects for the past few hours and it was beginning to become a grueling task to stay focused.

He threw his head back and groaned at the ceiling. His grades weren’t terrible, but they weren’t the best either. His science class, Origins of the Earth, was a load of bullshit and the teacher was a total nut. Once for class they had to walk all the way across campus to analyze rocks on the one day of the week that it was pouring down raining. Not to mention, all of the tests in that class were impossibly hard and always had to be curved. But there was always that one over achiever who ruined it for everyone and had to get a high score, making the curve smaller. His stats class was alright, but he didn’t really know how to do anything because he always zoned out during lessons and even when he did pay attention, he couldn’t understand a word his professor was saying with her strong accent. 

“Yeah, I’m kind of fucked,” Makki said aloud. Feeling the need to take a break, he grabbed his phone and got up from his desk to stretch his legs. He plopped on his bed and scrolled through social media for a few minutes until his roommate, Matsukawa walked in.

“Working hard or hardly working?” he said teasingly. He always seemed to catch Hanamaki on his phone.

“Fuck you, I just studied for at least three hours straight,” he threw a pillow at his best friend which was easily caught.

“So what are you doing tonight?” Matsukawa asked.

“I still got shit to do, man,” Makki said which a sigh.

“Cool, I’ll be taking both of these myself then,” he said with a smirk, looking into his palm. 

Makki raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”

“Just some acid.”

“Are you serious, Mattsun?! We have finals tomorrow!” Makki chided him.

“My first final isn’t until noon, so I think I’ll be ok.”

“Well I have one at eight so no way,” Makki turned the other way on his bed facing away from his friend.

“Fine, maybe I’ll go ask Iwaizumi or Oikawa if they wanna do it,” Mattsun said with a devilish smirk.

“You know Iwaizumi isn’t going to or let Oikawa ever again.”

“It was only that one time!”

“Oikawa jumped into the creek and almost cracked his head open. And you were crying over pizza.”

“Because you gave it to me as a present and after you eat it, it’s gone forever!”

Makki laughed. “I mean yeah, but still, man. Not a good idea. Wait until finals are over, then we can do it again.

“Come on, you don’t want to be adventurous?” Mattsun urged.

“I want to pass my classes first.”

“I can respect that. But that doesn’t stop me from taking both of these.”

Maki sighed. “I can’t believe you sometimes.” Mattsun sighed and placed both tabs under his tongue. He smirked as Makki rolled his eyes. He got up off his bed and paced over to his friend on the other side of the room. He grabbed Mattsun and pulled him onto his mouth. He pulled him closer as he kissed him, working their mouths together totally in sync. Mattsun, not phased at all, just kissed back enjoying to moment. Hanamaki eagerly worked his tongue deep into the others males mouth, exploring every crevice. After some teasing, he swiped his tongue under Mattsun’s and swiped one of the tabs. He broke the kiss, a satisfied grin on his face. “It’s more fun tripping with friends.”

“Hell yeah it is,” Mattsun replied, “Let’s go to the creek again, that’s always the best place. And let’s bring Oikawa and Iwaizumi just for shits and giggles.”

“And not tell them we’re on acid?”

“Yeah.”

“Sounds awesome.” When they went to their friends’ room, they weren’t They were already at the creek, two hours into their trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (That account of crying over pizza is courtesy of my friend Katie who actually cried over pizza while on acid) Time for me study some more! Good luck on exams!   
> Find me on tumblr: thelonelyoboe


End file.
